


I remember kissing you, why do I remember kissing you?

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz is tired, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, and frankly so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: “Okay, so, don’t panic, but yesterday we were in an accident. Everything’s ok. I’m ok, unscathed. But you, well, it’s just a concussion, they’re supposed to discharge you,” he checks his watch, “in a few hours.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	I remember kissing you, why do I remember kissing you?

White light and beeping sounds and Buck is tired to wake up to white light and beeping sounds. He looks up and sees Eddie sitting in a chair right next to his bed.

“Eds? Eddie?” Buck tries to be gentle waking his best friend up. When he sees him stir in his seat, he coughs and picks the volume up. “Eddie, what happened?”

“Okay, so, don’t panic, but yesterday we were in an accident. Everything’s ok. I’m ok, unscathed. But you, well, it’s just a concussion, they’re supposed to discharge you,” he checks his watch, “in a few hours.”

The white light is bothering Bucks’ eyes and he blinks a few times. “Okay. Yeah, my head hurts a bit and I most definitely don’t remember what happened.” Buck feels dizzy and nauseous and it must show because Eddie is getting him a glass of water with a straw.

“Sip a little. Don’t take too much all at once.”

“Hey, Eds.” he sips a tiny bit of water and swallows, “I remember kissing you, why do I remember kissing you?”

“Yeah, no.” Eddie shuffles in his seat and chuckles, muttering to himself. “I wish.”

“What? What is it?” Buck panics for a moment. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked.

“I had to give you mouth to mouth.”

“Ah, so the kiss of life. Nice.” Buck winks at him and Eddie doesn’t know if he wants to kill him or kiss him.

“You’re a dork.”

“Your dork.”


End file.
